


But Still Have So Much Fun, Fun

by HecoHansen31



Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: A Wild Uthred Appearing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Difficulty in Accepting One Self, F/F, Mention of Problematic Childhoood, Mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Hild has been pondering an important question and how to properly do a revelation to her beloved friends and somebody decides to straight up crash it.
Relationships: Iseult/Hild
Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	But Still Have So Much Fun, Fun

Hild still woke up at the break of dawn.

In the end it was the time all her life in convent she had woken up to.

She hadn’t ever been one to enjoy the simplest pleasures of life, like waking up late in the arms of your lover, where she should be now, hadn’t her restless body woke her up.

Not even now that she had gotten out of the convent life she had been pushed in as a child.

‘Hild has a gift’ always said her mother ‘… what a blessed child, one that is so shy and meek, and yet so obedient patient, can you believe that I caught her staying up till late to pray the rosary, like a true little Virgin Mary’.

But the truth was that money was tight and the convent was the only way she could have pursued the education she had always wanted.

And in the end the convent life had grown onto her.

But it hadn’t been something that she truly liked, although she had grown to like that life.

Till when Iseult had walked in to check on a nun that had a bit of a bad case of high pressure.

Then she had realized that she truly liked the unconventional doctor, although it went against everything she had grown to love and recognize as ‘home’.

It had taken her many sleepless nights to even admit to herself that the gentle doctor who had helped her once she had noticed that Hild had a slight limp in her walking, probably due to the fact that she had carried too much without taking a pause.

Iseult had been sweet but stern in her reprimand, suggesting that Hild simply ‘listened to her body’.

‘Many times we have to listen to it to truly know what is wrong’ she had explained, looking the shy but courageous nun in her eyes, which had ducked lightly to the ground to hide her obvious interest for the beautiful woman ‘… we wouldn’t need doctors, if people truly listened in to the rhythm of their body and the way it aches of pain, when they overwork it’.

But Iseult’s words had hit her deep in her guts, inserting the doubt of what listening to her body would have truly meant.

In what it would have resulted.

If she had listened to her body, she wouldn’t waken up before 11 a.m.

She would have danced and sang her heart out, although she had a bit of a croaking voice, instead of hiding it in the choir of nuns that she took part in each Sunday, at mass.

And most importantly, she would have tasted Iseult’s lips to know if they truly tasted like the sweet words she uttered.

Although it was downright scandalous, sin seemed such a relief.

And eventually she had started doing what she truly liked.

And sadly, it wasn’t the nunnery.

She had decided to change her way, undoing the path she had been put on.

But she hadn’t done it alone, Iseult had been with her, every step of her new path.

One she had set for herself, based on what she truly liked.

Teaching children, learning to fight to strengthen her body and love the wild woman that she had beside her.

Kissing her had been the sole good thing she had done in all her life.

And now she felt at peace.

But she kept on waking up early in the mornings.

She then felt two slender arms come around her waist, meanwhile a pair of plump lips gently caressing her neck, Iseult’s long and curly hair lightly tickling her face, meanwhile Hild blushed softly, still unsure about these affections, although they had been together for quite a few months, almost half a year.

And although she had been quite ‘private’ with this relationship, lately the thought of revealing their relationship had crossed her mind.

She might have seemed a warrior, but the entirety of this reveal weighted heavily on her shoulders, even more when people could judge so easily.

But at the same time Iseult was who she liked, who she had chosen.

And there wasn’t any shame in that.

But it wasn’t neither something that many people truly understood.

“… my early bird” joked softly Iseult, breathing warm air in her ear meanwhile she continued on caressing Hild’s slender a sweet sweet pleasure coursing through Hild’s body as she felt pushed back in the bed they had shared the previous night, with Iseult again moving softly against her, her dark eyes looking at HIld’s tight body as a true wonder.

“I am sorry I woke you up” HIld commented blushing.

Unlike her everything of this for Iseult was normal.

But this doesn’t mean that she took for granted that for Hild was the same.

She had never been much of a believer in religion, but she had never tried to change or push her own beliefs Hild, something for which she was extremely grateful.

Iseult had always given her the complete freedom do her own steps, as she found out what she truly liked, outside of the life in the nunnery.

Another reason why she loved her smart doctor so much.

She sometimes wondered if Iseult would ever lose patience, still.

If she would one day wake up and feel like there wasn’t anything that she could do anymore for Hild.

She feared that one day she might have grown tired of Hild’s antics.

It was why she had come to the decision of letting people know of their relationship, although she wanted to start with small steps, starting Beocca and Thyra know, who she would see that night for a small dinner with her beloved, since both of them had supported her in her change.

Although she was sure they already knew it about it.

Her and Iseult weren’t exactly… discreet.

“Don’t worry” commented Iseult switching the side of her neck she was dozing with love “I was getting lonely in bed”.

“Then I’ll have to make sure that you don’t get too lonely, now” proposed, blushing intensely Hild, unable to look at her although she had become bolder with her words.

“… oh yes, my brave knight do come and save me!” she replied tightly, as she hugged her completely clinging on and beaming in the warmth of Hild’s skin.

“My fair lady, I’ll have no other choice to comply this hard task”.

And she finally turned around, taking in the elegant features of Iseult’s savage traits, her untamable hair and her plump lips, brightly colored due to the fact that she had recently woken up, as her lids half-closed in a dangerous expression that promised Hild something that she very much liked to do.

“… oh, I do love it when you talk chivalry to me” joked tightly Iseult, before leaning in for the kiss she had been waiting for the entire morning.

And then the doorbell rang.

“Ignore it” breathed on her mouth Iseult, but the doorbell kept on being pressed, enough that Hild had a vague idea on who could be the bother that had decided to interrupt her loving morning.

Uthred.

Iseult let her go, at that, as she set up to go back to the bed to hide there.

Uthred was her ex-boyfriend and although there wasn’t any bad blood between them, she knew about HIld’s problematics with telling people about their relationship.

But Hild grabbed her hand.

This time it would have been different.

In the end what had she to hide truly?

That she loved the most beautiful and smart woman in the plane?

That was certainly nothing to hide, in any way.

“Why don’t you set up the table for our breakfast, meanwhile I see what out Daneslayer is up to?”.

Iseult seemed surprised but a sweet smile from Hild was all it took her to be convinced.

And then the annoying doorbell rang again.

“I am coming! I am coming” screamed frustrated the ex-nun, almost as if she could be heard by the doorbell, meanwhile her lover’s beautiful laugh started up their morning just right.

Her prediction was true: it was Uthred, with a certain urgency to get to her.

He had met her on her journey to put off the vows she had taken many years ago and they had become friends, both on their own path of self-discovery.

Uthred had taken her almost as a spiritual coach, which meant he’d come to bother her at any time of the night or day.

But she was surprised he was up so early.

“… you won’t fucking believe what I have just witnessed” he spoke, once she let him in.

His words were lightly slurred because of the fact that he might have drunk an entire distillery by the stench from his mouth and on his clothes, and Hild had to pinch her nose to stop her nostrils from absorbing the hateful smell.

“… tone down the profanities Uthred” commented the woman, as she took in his hair being in a complete mess, out of the usual low manbun he wore, signaling that he hadn’t probably slept and, after drinking himself to death, he had run up to her apartment.

Which meant that he had indeed something urgent to say.

Hild immediately worried about Gisela and him having fought, although the young couple had seemed quite the perfect match.

Or maybe he was worried because Beocca had had some heart problematics, since he hadn’t properly relaxed, from whenhe had gotten an heartattack a few months prior, his reckless deeds catching up to him.

“Excuse me, sister Hild” he joked lightly, before uttering loudly “… but you won’t fucking believe what I have to tell you”.

“Why do I even bother” commented Hild, as she threw her head back in annoyance, meanwhile she signed with a hand to Uthred to continue his ramblings.

“Beocca and my sister Thyra are together!” he shouted, as his mind went black for a minute before he remembered what he wanted to say “… and apparently I was the last to know! Did you seriously know about it Hild?”.

Hild couldn’t help but take pity of the drunken and naïve mind of her beloved friend.

Just for a few minutes.

Before she erupted in an ungodly laughter, as Uthred looked at her with interrogative question marks all over his face.

“… aren’t nuns supposed to mend the hearts of poor people?” commented strangely sober Uthred, or at least he tried because suddenly his voice had a rather unmanly note to it “… you are purely utter evil, sister Hild”.

“Look who is talking” she commented, but didn’t have the heart to say anything, although she wished nothing more than to have another big laugh at her expanse.

“And the worst was that… everybody seemed to know about it! Except me!” kept on blabbering Uthred, as he followed after her, meanwhile she tried to go in the bathroom to get a wet tissue to help the poor man focus “… I am her fuck… freaking brother!”.

“I appreciate that you avoided the profanity, Uthred” she commented, as she dabbed the wet cloth on his face, making sure that Uthred didn’t move away from under her watchful eyes “… but… is it seriously so shocking to you?”.

“She is younger than him!” he tried to protest “… and I can’t… do you think that they fuck?”.

“I don’t honestly hope to think about that, in the slightest” Hild’s cheeks were lightly reddish and she could hear Iseult’s light giggle from the kitchen, something that got also to Uthred.

Even drunk, he seemed the noisy bastard he always was.

Hild tried to make him back off.

No that she didn’t want him to meet Iseult, although a pang of jealous shot through her heart at that thought.

But drunken Uthred and big revelations didn’t mix well… apparently.

She had thought of telling it to her friends over a nice dinner, maybe with a good wine to give her liquid courage.

Not because her idiot of a friend decided to get drunk after discovering that her little sister had a boyfriend, who was his old and beloved mentor.

“… c’mon, Hild” he protested, pushing her away a bit roughly than he could have done properly “… what are you hiding? A shrine to Odin? Finally decided that your God is idiotic and…”.

And then Iseult appeared in the kitchen threshold, right in front of Uthred.

Who stopped unceremoniously his phrase, almost as if he had been hit in his guts.

And Hild had to admit that Iseult always provoked the same reaction in her.

Iseult looked dauntingly beautiful with her hair unbound and wild, the elegant purple nightgown she was wearing, contrasting with the paleness of her skin and the redness of her elegant hand tattoo, that Hild liked to trace with her fingers, when they were in bed.

Once Iseult had suggested that also Hild got one.

And although the ex-nun wasn’t one to be sentimental, for much time she had thought about getting one matching Iseult’s.

But now her mind was suddenly rushing to the knowledge that Uthred had found Iseult in her house.

… but Hild had enough to hide.

She had decided to just let herself experience what she truly liked, with no restrictions or anything holding her back.

Not anymore.

And she truly liked Iseult and saw no reason why she shouldn’t scream to the world.

Uthred suddenly turned to her, and then gestured awkwardly between them, as Iseult searched her eyes, worried about what she had to say, but Hild simply shook her head to tell her to just let it go.

It wasn’t time to hide anymore.

“… you… you…?” Uthred moved his pointer fingers between HIld and Iseult “… together?”.

Hild nodded and Uthred cursed loudly and for a moment she was scared.

Scared that there might be rejection in his eyes.

But Uthred’s eyes looked cursedly annoyed.

“Why am I the last to know about this news!” he trumped loudly, before he turned to Iseult “Oh Gosh, I am so so happy that you got Hild to loosen up, do you two have sex, too?”.

Iseult blushed adorably.

And Hild got to do another thing soon: kick Uthred out of her house, as he screamed ‘you have good taste, nun’ and ‘Gosh, you are so cute’ and ‘I’ll support you’, and other incomprehensible words that solely his drunken mind seemed to proceed.

“… that went well” commented Iseult when the annoying snooper was out of earshot and Hild’s cheeks had returned to a normal color “… I was kind of expecting him to challenge you to a duel”.

“He knows I’ll win him any time” replied Hild in a sudden romantic act, she made Iseult dip in their kitchen, as the beautiful woman laughed deeply solely for her “… I like you too much to lose you”.


End file.
